Huevo
by Tei X
Summary: Como parte de un proyecto escolar, Ichigo y Rukia tienen que cuidar de un huevo durante un fin de semana.


Ya tenía tiempo que no escribía nada, por falta de tiempo. Y todavía me queda continuar el fic de "Efectos Secundarios" :O

Subo este shot inspirado en cosas del pasado xD cuando en secundaria tuve que cuidar de un muñeco simulando ser mi hijo xD aunque en este fic se trata de un huevo.

Espero les guste :)

* * *

><p><strong>… … * … …<strong>

"**Huevo"**

OneShot

Lo que pensaba que sería un fin de semana tranquilo y perfecto se había convertido en minutos en un infierno terrenal y todo a causa de un estúpido y ridículo huevo que tenía que cuidar junto con su 'pareja' como parte de un proyecto escolar donde se evaluaría la responsabilidad y trabajo en equipo, y para su 'fortuna' como lo había tildado Keigo, le había tocado hacer pareja con Rukia.

Era sábado por la tarde y ahí estaba, tirado en el sofá mirando la pantalla del televisor mientras la morena se encontraba sentada en el suelo de alfombra siendo rodeada por plumones de colores, tela, hilo, lentejuelas y otros materiales de costura, ella muy concentrada hacía su labor de 'madre' mientras Kurosaki miraba el programa en turno.

Varios minutos después, y por puro instinto, miró hacia donde la morena y con cara de pocos amigos le hizo la pregunta obligada del momento.

— ¿Por qué demonios lo vistes? es sólo un estúpido huevo — Le dijo con ceja en alto, con cara de pocos amigos, sin comprender por qué Rukia se tomaba la libertad de confeccionarle 'ropa' y cuanta cosa viera en las revistas de manualidades de Yuzu.

—No es un estúpido huevo, es nuestro 'bebé'— Explicaba la morena mientras continuaba con su labor, y es que al menos por su parte, si lo estaba tomando en serio ese proyecto, de eso dependía no reprobar el curso.

La expresión de Kurosaki se contrarió más cuando la escuchó decir lo último, casi con repulsión hizo una mueca… ¿un hijo con ella? ¡No, de ninguna manera!. Así que prefirió dejar de lado ese pensamiento y se enfocó mejor en seguir mirando la televisión.

Al cabo de media hora, y sin esperarlo, Rukia se postró frente al televisor y lo apagó, ocasionando que la fiera interna de Ichigo, apareciera en un santiamén.

— ¡Hey, yo estaba viendo eso! ¡¿Por qué demonios la apagaste? — Gritaba el muchacho vuelto en histeria, desde ya, sentando en el sillón, guitoneando sin parar.

—Es tu turno de cuidar a Chappy— Determinó sin más, con manos en la cintura, segura.

— ¿Chappy? ¿Cuál Chappy? — Fueron las preguntas que salieron de los labios del ojimiel, sin entender a que se refería con eso, con la cabeza llena de dudas.

—Chappy… tu hija— Le esclareció el pensamiento al instante, entregándole el huevo que simulaba ser un bebé.

Ichigo recibió con ambas manos ese tonto huevo, lo miró detenidamente con cara de pocos amigos, observando cada detalle, desde la cara pintada con plumón negro, esos ojos azules pasando por el cabello naranja hecho con material raro, el moño rosa que le adornaba, así como el encaje, tela colorida y lentejuelas que rodeaban la parte baja del huevo simulando ser su ropa… No podía creerlo… eso era demasiado… era una exageración.

—Si necesitas algo me hablas, estaré arriba— Dijo la morena mientras emprendía marcha hacia las escaleras, pero la estrepitosa voz de Kurosaki la detuvo.

— ¡Espera un momento! —

Rukia se giró, le miró y aguardó a que hablara.

— ¡¿En qué momento discutimos que el huevo sería niña en vez de niño? ¿he? — Se lo echó en cara, él también formaba parte del equipo, era el 'padre' del huevo, ¿Cómo podía dejarle fuera de algo tan importante?

—Te lo pregunté y me dijiste "cállate, no me dejas escuchar"— Esto último la morena imitó al ojimiel para después continuar cargada de ironía —así que lo decidí por ambos ya que el Señor estaba muy ocupado viendo televisión en vez de poner atención a lo que le decía—

Ichigo la maldijo por debajo.

— ¡¿Y qué hay respecto al nombre? ¿Por qué le pusiste Chappy? — Se volvió a quejar, al menos ese punto debieron discutirlo antes de que ella tomase la iniciativa.

— ¡Es la misma historia que con lo del género del huevo, así que no te quejes! — Le contestó en voz alta, sin poder creer que Ichigo no pusiera la suficiente seriedad al asunto, si el proyecto lo estuviese vigilando alguien las 24 horas del día, ya los habrían reprobado.

Ichigo no dijo nada, ¿Qué podía decirle cuando era verdad que la ignoró todo ese tiempo mientras veía la televisión? Solo le quedaba 'cuidar' de lo que era su 'bebé', hasta extraño y vergonzoso era pensarlo.

—Si no tienes nada más por decir, me voy— Fueron las últimas palabras de Rukia hacia Kurosaki antes de subir las escaleras con dirección al cuarto que Isshin le había asignado.

Kurosaki la vio con recelo, para después ir de regreso al sofá y a la par que veía la televisión, cuidar del huevo.

* * *

><p>En la noche, las cosas se pusieron más insoportables; puesto que Isshin una vez enterado del proyecto escolar y de hacer tantas preguntas sobre el dichoso huevo, se puso a hacer escándalo y a llorarle a su mega poster de Masaki, gritoneando estar muy orgulloso de su nieta Chappy; además de tomar fotos para el 'álbum familiar'.<p>

— ¿Es necesario que el huevo esté presente en la mesa? — Preguntó Ichigo durante la cena mientras miraba al dichoso huevo ocupando un lugar como si se tratase de una persona.

— ¡Qué cosas preguntas Ichigo, claro que es necesario, es parte de la familia! — Al instante habló Isshin, quien al parecer ya se había familiarizado con el proyecto.

—De hecho te toca alimentarlo, anda— La morena cargó a 'Chappy' y se la entregó a su 'padre' además de pasarle el biberón, para después ella volver a su propio plato.

El pelinaranja pasó saliva con dificultad, con cierta indecisión hizo como que puso el chupón del biberón en la boca pintada con plumón del huevo y así se quedó un rato, con las miradas de todos encima.

— ¡Así no se hace! — Gritoneó Isshin.

— Ichi-ni que mal padre eres— Comentó Karin muy seria.

—Lo haré yo— Rukia sin pensarlo dos veces tomó de nuevo a su hija en brazos y el biberón, para hacer lo propio.

Ichigo no entendía qué era lo que había hecho mal, así que observó a la morena y…

— ¡Pero si es lo mismo que estaba haciendo yo! — Reclamó, no veía la diferencia.

—Claro que no Ichi-ni, Rukia-chan inclinó el biberón, cosa que tu no hiciste— Le recalcó Yuzu, con ese afable tono de voz que la caracterizaba.

Kurosaki ya estaba mosqueado, esa experiencia con el huevo estaba dejando de ser interesante, llegaba al grado de molestarlo demasiado y eso que todavía faltaba el domingo para dar finalizado el martirio.

* * *

><p>El sol le cayó en el rostro, por instinto quiso taparlo con la mano para poder seguir durmiendo plácidamente pero alguien se encargó de jalar de sus cobijas, prohibiéndoselo.<p>

—Ichigo levántate, tienes que llevar a Chappy de paseo al parque— Rukia ya había hecho un itinerario para el domingo, el primer paso era llevar a 'su hija' de paseo.

El aludido bufó enfadado, pareciera que solo a él le tocaban hacer las cosas 'difíciles' y ella como si nada, así que se lo echó en cara.

— ¿Y porque no la llevas tú? —

—Voy acompañar al Yuzu a comprar insumos para la comida así que no está a discusión— Reclacó la morena, sin dar pié a que cambiaran las cosas, lo cual terminó por dejar al pelinaranja mucho más molesto.

Sin más se levantó, se arregló y bajó a desayunar, realmente en la mesa todos parecían estar muy felices excepto él. Su padre no paraba de tomar fotos de esos momentos 'familiares' con todo y el huevo incluido; prácticamente las labores de 'alimentar' a Chappy ya caían en manos de Yuzu. Pero lo peor de todo fue lo que la morena le obligó a hacer después del desayuno.

—Llevarás a Chappy a pasear al parque en la carreola—

— ¡¿Qué? — Frunció su cejo al instante, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba — ¡Pero solo es un estúpido huevo! —

— ¡No te estoy preguntando! ¡Es más seguro que vaya en la carreola, a ti se te puede caer, tienes manos muy torpes! — La ojiazul violáceo puntualizó, sin dar opción alguna, en esos momentos Kurosaki se sentía un 'hombre mandilón' algo que definitivamente no era, solo que no sabía por qué le hacía tanto caso, a regañadientes, pero caso de todas formas.

— Está bien, está bien… dame el estúpido huevo—

Y así salió a dar el dichoso paseo con 'su hija', se sentía ridículo ir por las calles empujando la carreola rosita, la cual era demasiado grande para un huevo, y para evitar que pensaran que estaba loco, tapó la parte frontal, donde estaba acomodada 'Chappy'.

El trayecto al parque fue horrible, las personas que le conocían y no sabían nada sobre el proyecto escolar, comenzaban a hacerse ideas. Y a los extraños les parecía encantador verlo andar cuidándose de su hija, hermana o lo que sea que fuera 'el bebé' de él.

Llegando a su destino se sentó en una banca, esperaría ahí unos 20 minutos y volvería a casa; vio a su alrededor y había pocas personas, algunas madres y padres de familia con sus hijos jugando; por lo tanto se le hizo fácil destapar un poco la parte de la carreola para echarle un vistazo a su hija, con espera de que no se haya roto o algo porque de lo contrario Rukia se pondría histérica.

—Mira lo que tú madre me obliga a hacer…— Dijo a 'Chappy', y sí, pensó que se estaba volviendo loco, hablarle a un huevo sumergido en una carreola era un caso psiquiátrico.

— ¿Tú también le hablas a tu hijo? — De sorpresa escuchó esa pregunta, dio un respingo, pensó que estaba solo pero al ladear el rostro se encontró con Keigo.

— ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí? — Poniendo cara de pocos amigos, el pelinaranja cuestionó a su camarada.

—Tatsuki me obligó a traer a 'Shinichi' de paseo… no pensaba venir pero suele golpearme muy seguido— El castaño explicó, Tatsuki le había tocado como compañera para el proyecto huevo.

—Ya veo… — El ojimiel en esos momentos pensó que pudo ser peor.

—Aunque al parecer solo nosotros la pasemos mal… mira a Inoue e Ishida…— Keigo instó al Kurosaki mayor a observar a la pelimarrón y al Quincy, quienes tranquilos y evidentemente alegres paseaban a su 'hijo/a' huevo en una carreola cargando con su respectiva pañalera, entrando muy bien en el papel de verdaderos padres responsables. Le saludaron agitando la mano y después les vieron seguir con su camino.

Después del paseo, Ichigo volvió a casa y comió en compañía de su familia, de ahí en adelante Rukia se encargó del cuidado de 'Chappy' mientras él pudo hacer sus cosas tranquilamente. Cuando se dio cuenta, encontró a Rukia dormida en su cama junto con 'Chappy', la miró detenidamente, no podía negar que esa imagen era linda de cierta forma aunque de repente le ganó la preocupación de que por descuido la morena rompiera el huevo.

—Oe, Rukia… despierta!... Ya van a dar las 8:00 de la noche, ¿no querías que lleváramos a 'Chappy' al centro comercial?—

Soñolienta se fue incorporando, asintiendo con la cabeza, había olvidado ese detalle.

* * *

><p>Llegaron al centro comercial, el ojimiel no sabía precisamente a qué iban, pero lo descifró cuando se fueron acercando a las máquinas de fotos automáticas, mejor conocidas como PuriKura.<p>

—Vamos a tomarnos fotos con 'Chappy'— Comentó muy animada, y es que pensaba tomarse esas fotos y usar una de ellas para adornar la parte final de la bitácora del proyecto.

—Ahh está bien pero que sea ya lo último que tenga que ver con el huevo— Harto y con desgano aceptó.

Se adentraron a una de las dichosas máquinas, se tomaron alrededor de 5 fotos diferentes, posteriormente Rukia fue la encargada de ponerles ese toque especial y adornarlas a su gusto. Ichigo solo veía a la morena hacer lo suyo mientras él cargaba a 'Chappy'.

Una vez impresas las fotos, regresaron a casa a cenar, en la cual no hubo mucha novedad, Ichigo ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia de 'Chappy' en la mesa.

Al término, Rukia fue directo a regalar una de las fotos impresas a Isshin, quien muy emocionado la observó y le agradeció a la morena tremendo detalle.

Y ya en la habitación de Ichigo, mientras este leía tranquilamente al lado del huevo, la morena se encargaba de terminar la bitácora del proyecto. Le dio el toque final al pegar una de las fotos en la portada.

— ¡Mira Ichigo, ha quedado perfecto! — Le presumió la morena, mostrándole la portada con un peculiar brillo en sus ojos.

—Sí, ya lo creo…— Comentó a penas mirando, no muy convencido — ¿Y para eso tenías que sacar 5 fotografías? —

—Bueno, una era para la bitácora, una para tu papá, una para ti, una para mí y una para Nii-sama— Dijo muy tranquila y feliz, sin tomarle mucha importancia.

Pero el qué si se puso en alerta fue el mismo pelinaranja, el simple hecho de pensar que le mandaría una de esas fotos a Byakuya le ponía los pelos de punta, y es que aunque se trataba de un asunto hipotético donde la morena y él eran padres de una niña, capaz que el noble iba hasta ahí para hacerlo sufrir con Senbonzakura.

— ¡No le des nada! — Dijo a todo pulmón.

—Tranquilo, le explicaré de que se trata… Estarás bien— Ella quiso que no se preocupara — ¿Ya escribiste tus anotaciones? —

—Sí…—

—Bien… te dejo la foto de regalo en el buró— La morena tomó a 'Chappy' en sus brazos, esa noche le tocaba dormir con ella en la habitación que compartía con Yuzu y Karin, y añadiendo un 'hasta mañana' fue como se despidió de Kurosaki.

* * *

><p>Antes de dormir la morena echó un último vistazo a la bitácora, si bien, en la parte final de las anotaciones se asombró por lo que leyó que Ichigo escribió sobre ella.<p>

"_Complicado, dejé de hacer cosas por cuidar a 'Chappy'. Definitivamente no quiero hijos. Si los tengo, que sean con Rukia, es muy buena madre"_

Lo tomó como un elogio, un elogio que la hizo sonreír, e inexplicablemente feliz. Y así, feliz se fue a dormir.

**… … * … …**

* * *

><p>Y ya! jajajajaja me diverti escribiendo esto porque acordé de cuando me tocó hacer lo mismo jajja aunque "mi marido" terminó perdiéndole los zapatos y el gorro al "bebé"<p>

En fin, a este shot terminé haciendole un fanart xD les dejo el link htt*p:/*/*fav.*me*/*d4nm4k5*

Es todo xD espero les haya gustado. Saludosa todos y por aquí seguimos ;)


End file.
